littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker
The Bunker is the second stage in The Wilderness. It is set in The Collector's secret war bunker. It is arguably the hardest level in the game, so much so that we've given the most difficult part its own section for easy reference. Three players are required to complete one challenge about a quarter of the way through, although you can use two players to get some of the items. One player is recommended, because if there are at least two players, any player can die at about any point throughout the level, making it harder to keep advancing Overview Knock over The General at the start, and use his head to leap to 2 Decorations above the starting point. The next room contains an electrified pillar that pops out of the ground; leap from it as it rises to grab 2 Objects: one right above, another to the right. Once at the large spinning wheel, jump on top of it and not inside (by riding the thin opening, then jumping) for an Object and Material. You'll grab another Object as you run through across the spinning platforms in the electrified corridor. Bounce off the first enemy thereafter for an Object above. When you reach the room with the two large wheels, leap from the left one as it rotates clockwise to reach a hill in the background, to the left. Follow it to grab a Material and Object. Return to the wheels and grab the key between the two (by jumping from one as it tilts toward it). Just after the two wheels, but before the next checkpoint, climb a couple of hills in the background to find a Sticker Switch directly above the wheels. Plant the appropriate sticker there for some items (Power Fist sticker). If you carry on left you'll find the multiplayer challenge, which is explained later in the article. As you cross through the hallway with the electrical barriers that pop out, leap from a short ledge to grab an Object after the second barrier. Bounce off the second enemy you come across for an Object above, then bounce off a second enemy to reach the hill in the background where you'll find an Object, Decoration, and Sticker. After riding the mine cart down the tilting ramp, grab the easy-to-reach Object just before the checkpoint. At the next large wheel, leap from the entrance again as it spins upward to grab an Object and Decoration in the background ridges. Then continue to ride the top of the wheel around to find 3 Decorations and a Sticker on a ledge to the right, as well as an Object in the corner below. After dropping to the conveyor belt, head left for an Object. You'll find another Object and 2 Decorations between the electrified barriers as you cross the conveyor belt. When you reach a large TV overhead, grab the nearby lever to split it apart, revealing an Object and freeing the Professor, who confesses he was forced to make all these terrible machines for The Collector. As you traverse the huge spinning wheel (explained separately later), you'll find a Material as you cross the platforms just before dropping from it, to a conveyor belt below. Once on this second conveyor belt, head left to find a Material, then right for another Material. Carry on through this conveyor belt to reach the Scoreboard and beat the level . The "Wheel of Death" Towards the end of the level there is a gargantuan wheel which is the most difficult part of the game. The wheel causes frustration among many players, for Acing this part alone takes patience, skill, and practice, yet alone Ace the whole level. Inside the wheel there is a large amount of electric material and grabbable material, including a grabbable circle suspended on a rope about halfway through the wheel. The wheel also rotates rather quickly, making it very difficult to get through without dying. You begin in the "centre" and have to run counter-clockwise while the wheel spins the other way. First, you have to jump over little electrified gaps, and short hops are needed. If you time your jumping correctly, you can start on top of the first part, then fly through it. Tap the button, don't hold it! Drop down, and then, you'll come to a sponge suspended on elastic you must grab, and navigate, down the passage. After that, you'll hit a checkpoint and will be running on the inner-edge of the wheel. This has electric obstacles you must jump over, along with raised platforms. The knack is to keep trying this part over until you get the hang of beating it. It's mainly down to timing and reaction speed; act fast so that you don't slip behind and run against the left side of the wheel, but don't rush either or you'll never know what's coming next or give yourself enough time to react! It's the last platform-based part at the end that catches most people out, for the space to move is much larger and the obstacles feel like they're coming faster. If you feel yourself dropping behind, jumping is better than running against the wheel. Rewards *Level Complete Gift: Neon Wire Frame, Box Robot Body *Collected All Gifts: Bad Witch Concept, Bad Witch Concept with Frame *Aced Level Gift: Neon Helmet Trivia *Due to the difficulty of this level, Death Threats were sent to Media Molecule by players. *Full Metal Rabbit is also known as "Bunker 2" due to the difficulty on how to ace it. **Ironically, they are both the second level in the last theme. Category:The Wilderness Category:Levels Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:Story Category:Story Levels Category:Stubs Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in need of cleanup